


Art for Chosen Son

by Harishe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: I just wanted to see more of Jason Todd, Male presenting nipple, Now leave me alone Mochi, Scars, unwanted stripping, watch out there's skin showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: I did some art based on Morimaitar's ficChosen SonYou should go read it. It's great angst.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Art for Chosen Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morimaitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
